


Call me Daddy

by iraincensus



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Fenris has made a wish and Hawke is trying to make it come true. He needs some alcohol for that. Why does the elf suddenly want to be the top? And then he wants to tow him to a bar? Well congratulations...





	Call me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I wanted to use the song, Call me Daddy by Claude Kelly, for Shepard's playlist, but somehow it fit to an M/M pairing better than to an F/M.

Hawke stood in the hanged man at the bar. Isabela stood next to him in a good mood and kept joking. The pirate was in a really good mood. She had a view of her own ship. The last pirate's nest they had dug had revealed itself to be a treasure trove. There had also been a ship in the hidden bay. The young woman needed only a crew. He had been listening to her dreams and plans for hours. A young elf entered the taproom. The brown skin was decorated with bright lines. The bright green eyes pierced him. The cheeky smile chased a shiver down his spine. Quickly the magician turned away and tipped his drink down. He tried again to concentrate completely on his companion. But he felt watched the whole time. A shiver ran through his whole body. Hawke's throat was incredibly dry. Quickly he ordered something to drink. The elf suddenly stood very close to him. The magician's heart hammered in his chest. He slowly looked at the other one.

"Hello Fenris."

The white-haired man smiled at him again. His gaze literally pierced him. Hawke became warm. All this was damn unpleasant for him. Slowly the other one bent over to him. The warm breath grazed his ear and caused goose bumps. 

"You already know my name. But tonight, I want you to call me daddy. You're not alone anymore, oh. You're not alone anymore."

Hawke opened his eyes in surprise. Was he serious? He was completely stupid! He couldn't drink as much as he needed now. Quickly he turned away again from the other one. Turned his back right to him. He tried to concentrate completely on Isabela again. She looked at him confusedly for a moment, but then grinned and simply continued. Fenris had to be completely drunk. There was no other logical reason for this. A warm body pressed against him from behind. A strong hand rubbed over his butt and even gave him a clap on it. Hawke whirled around and looked at the other angrily. He licked his lips sinfully. Again he bent over to his ear.

Oh what would you do if I came up behind you.  
Standing there with your friend.  
Gave you a smack on your ass.  
Started licking my lips and telling you that  
"You got a real nice body, let me take you home. Can I hit it from the back? Let me show you how it feels for a girl. Hey, let me, let me be the man."

Now he was sure. The other one was drunk or had lost his mind. Both were possible. Isabela grinned at them both and left the room. She couldn't leave him now alone with the confused elf. He swerved a bit to the side. Fenris followed him and stood very close to him again. The elf gave the innkeeper a wave and Hawke's glass was filled again and again. The magician didn't think about it any further, but simply tilted the drinks down. That wasn't a good idea, he knew that himself, but the alcohol just calmed him down a little. Slowly the alcohol went to his head.

"Tell me what you drinking and I'mma buy you more. I want you kinda tipsy before I take you home. When I get you there baby I'll be in control. When I get what I want you believe yeah. Pack up all your things and go. I'mma be the man, you can be the girl."

At the Maker' s, what just happened here? He pushed the last glass away. Slightly staggering he went to the exit. He had to leave here. As fast as he could. The cool air outside hit him like a hammer blow. Clearly too much alcohol. Much too much. He took a few deep breaths and made his way to the upper town. A strong arm lay around him and Fenris pulled him close to him. Hawke was too drunk to defend himself against the other. Tumbling, he finally followed the elf. It was damn cold. Finally they reached the home of the white-haired man. He pulled him up the stairs more than anything else. Grinning, the elf pushed him onto the bed. Tiredly he blinked at the other man. Hawke still found the whole thing strange. He felt really uncomfortable. Fenris began to undress him. Hawke's tongue rushed out and moistened his dry lips. Slowly he sat up again. He quickly pulled the blanket over his crotch. The elf grinned slightly and drank a sip of wine. Before the magician knew it, strange lips lay on his. The tongue of the white-haired man pierced his lips. The champion sighed softly. Fenris stole every secret from him. He was pressed back onto the bed. He moaned quietly as the elf licked over his neck. Enjoying, the dark-haired man closed his eyes. The tongue went deeper and deeper. Over his chest, his belly and finally over his left thigh. Fenris' head finally plunged into his crotch and licked over his flabby dong. Hawke groaned loudly. He twisted his eyes and clawed himself into each other's full hair. The cheeky tongue slid along his entire cock. The soft lips wrapped around his glans. Fenris began to suck. Directly he tried to push the other one deeper. He grabbed his hands and pushed them away. Slowly he sank deeper and deeper into the moist oral cavity. If he couldn't push him lower, he just lifted his loins towards him. He tried harder and harder to buck the other man. But then Fenris withdrew. Clouded, he looked up at the elf. Clattering, one armor piece after the other fell to the ground. Every time the magician flinched.

"Spread your legs, Hawke."

What? Certainly not. He was crazy. Quickly Hawke turned around and fought his way up on all fours. Quickly he tried to crawl to the other side of the bed. That had to look ridiculous. Maybe the other one lost his lust. But then strong hands drilled into his sides and held him in place. The white-haired one laughed darkly.

"Follow my demands, obey my every word. Shake that ass for me, and let me see you work. Baby boy tonight, the roles are reversed."

The Cock pressed against his ass. He began to tremble gently. Fenris kissed his back almost tenderly, but the trembling just didn't stop. Suddenly he was turned around and bedded right in the pillows. His hands were grabbed and tied to the bedstead with his own belt. He was kissed again. Fenris was bossy, dominant... Roughly the other nibbled on his ear.

"You're not alone anymore now, call me daddy. You're not alone anymore 'cause I'm your daddy. You're not alone anymore now, call me daddy. You're not alone anymore 'cause I'm your daddy."

Hawke closed his eyes. That didn't calm him down. But the rough hands on his upper body made him sigh. Almost massaging the strong fingers drove over his chest muscles. Slowly the other glided deeper and rubbed over his stomach. Again and again the magician flinched slightly, but relaxed more and more. Again the sinful lips found his glans and his cock disappeared completely in the moist oral cavity. Hoarse the dark-haired cried out and bucked towards the other. This time Fenris let him. More and more he pushed upwards into this enticing narrowness. The firm muscles surrounded him greedily. With his foggy senses he perceived a noise and a well-known smell. Suddenly a wet finger penetrated his anus. The magician froze. Fenris grinned triumphantly at him. The finger moved groping inside him. Hawke felt the foreign limb rubbing against his inner walls. Again and again he cramped up. Tried to get rid of the foreign body somehow. 

"No. Stop. Fenris. No, no, no."

But the other just kept going. The finger in him moved ever more firmly. Trembling he just lay there. But the next moment he screamed out. The elf had hit his prostate. Hawke saw stars. He heard the other laugh as he intensified his friction. Groaning, Hawke turned in bed. The pressure in his lower body became stronger and stronger. A second finger was added. The white-haired man moved the two limbs apart. He stretched him. Prepared him. Hawke barely felt it. Only the cramps in his abdomen interested him. He stood so close to it. Hawke threw himself into the hollow back when he reached his climax. His own cum covered his upper body. Fenris took a cloth and wiped him clean. His fingers were still resting in him. Pressing relentlessly against his pleasure point. Slowly the other bent down to him. His gaze was penetrating. 

Now what you say if my hands got away?  
Started feeling all over your chest.  
You keep telling me no, no.  
But I keep on like you're telling me yes.  
Then I look into your eyes. Tell you  
"Don't be shy baby I'm the best. Let me show you how it feels for a girl. Are you ready for this step?"

All the mockery had disappeared from his voice. Hawke licked his dry lips and nodded hesitantly. Fenris gave him another sip of wine. The elf reached for another bottle and dumped some of the oily liquid on his hand. Well visible to Hawke, he grabbed his own cock and slowly drove the whole length up and down. As if hypnotized, Hawke stared at this picture. The warrior's hand slowly drove from the base to the top of the glans. Again and again at slow speed. He pulled a show for him. Hawke's body began to tremble. With a smug grin the elf looked at him. He really didn't know any shame. But then he cramped up again. The wet glans penetrated him. Their two bodies met each other clapping. The warrior moaned darkly, but then remained silent in him. Again and again he was kissed. Only when he relaxed did the other one begin to push into him. His anus was burning and the stretch was hell, but it still excited him immensely. Hawke felt incredibly filled. Faster and faster Fenris sank into him and made him wheeze. His shackles were released and he clung to each other's necks. His prostate was hit and directly his muscles tightened again. Hissing, he sucked in the air. He was unspeakably hot. Fenris turned around with him. Now he lay on top of him. The elf pushed him up. Now he sat on him with his legs apart. The warrior packed his hips and so directed his movements.

Tell me what you drinking and I'mma buy you more  
I want you kinda tipsy before I take you home  
When I get you there baby I'll be in control  
When I get what I want you believe yeah  
Pack up all your things and go  
"I'mma be the man, you can be the girl. Follow my demands, obey my every word. Shake that ass for me, and let me see you work. Baby boy tonight, the roles are reversed."

Hawke cried out with a lustre. Now his prostate was hit much more often. Again and again he lifted himself up and let himself fall back into Fenris' lap. With his hands he supported himself to be able to use more power. The warrior embraced his cock and pumped him tight. Hawke's body began to tremble. First drops dripped down his glans. The elf embraced his acorn wreath. His movements became slower. He would not let it culminate if he did not work it out. So the magician moved faster on the hard cock. He pushed himself slowly up again and again, only to let himself fall on the cock again. Fenris surrendered with a loud moan in him. Hawke thought he was burning inside. Unstable, he collapsed on the other. The lyrium in the skin of the other made him high. Screaming loudly, he surrendered when the elf pumped him hard. His world turned black. 

You're not alone anymore (now) call me daddy  
(Yeah)  
You're not alone anymore ('cause) I'm your daddy  
You're not alone anymore (now) call me daddy  
(Yeah)  
You're not alone anymore ('cause) I'm your daddy

I'mma be the man, you can be the girl  
Follow my demands, obey my every word  
Shake that ass for me, and let me see you work  
Baby boy tonight, the roles are reversed

I'mma be the man, you can be the girl  
Baby boy tonight, the roles are reversed

Hawke opened his eyes with difficulty. Fenris lay smiling beside him and kissed him tenderly.

"How are you, darling?"

"Alcohol in combination with your lyrium really kills me. I completely lose orientation and could swear I'm in nothingness."

"Hawke, I..."

"No. It was great, Fenris. Don't worry. I was happy to do it with you."

"Does that mean..."

"Yeah, you can fuck me more often now. But not every time."

"I can live with that."

" Fine. Does your ass burn like that every time after that?"

"Sorry, I guess I didn't take enough of that oil."

"It's okay. Just Fenris..."

"Yes?"

"If you insist once more that I call you Daddy, you can never go up my ass again."

Laughing, the elf kissed him.

"I'll never do it again, I promise."


End file.
